Christmas yet to come
by Rei Hino Scout Of Fire
Summary: A short little fic for Christmas. Takes place in the future the future as I see it anyway. RonYori KimShego MoniqueWade BonnieWill


I don't own Kim Possible etc. I am merely corrupting a "innocent" t.v. for amusement and borrowing a phrase from the book for a title. Sakura and Rori are Ron/Yori's, Izzy and Mim belong to Kim/Shego (I'll get there someday don't worry), Donnie and Kant are Bonnie/Will's (trust me it'll work… someday), Fred and Trisha belong to Wade/Monique.

Christmas Yet to Come

The children were excited, it was barely dawn but the young ones were already awake, waiting for the adults to give permission to get out of bed. The door creaked open and a blond head peaked in. "KP I think the kids are awake already should we let them out?" Ron asked the red head who was putting the finishing touches on some gifts. "Hang on… there! Okay kids you can come down now!" Kim called out. The four children ran out of the bedroom and into the living room, where they could see the pile of presents begging to be opened sitting under the tree that Kim had painstakingly decorated with various ornaments, bought and handmade.

"Aunt Kim thank you for letting us stay here for Christmas it was my honor." Sakura said with a bow, surprisingly serious tone for a ten year old on Christmas day. Controlling her expression Kim bowed in return and said "Having you here is always a joy Sakura." '_She acts so like Yori, yet she is so obviously Ron's'_ Kim thought, happy that her best-friend found happiness and a family. As she resumed standing Kim watched the freckled blonde trip over a game controller that hadn't been put up from when Ron and Rori were playing against each other in one of their eternal father-son grudge matches "I'm okay" the girl exclaimed. _'Yep definitely Ron's'_ Sakura's best friend, Kim's oldest daughter, Esmeralda went to help her up, snickering. "You are such a klutz Sakura" "You love me anyway though Izzy." Sakura said grinning. Just then Kim was ambushed by her younger daughter, a red-haired green-eyed child that looked like a miniature Kim "Mommy. Mommy. Can we open presents now?" "Not just yet Mim. Let's have some breakfast first. Uncle Ron made French Toast and scrambled eggs."

As the group went to sit down they saw a dark haired pale boy of about eight already seated at the oak dining table. "Rori, already ready for the food, that's my boy." Ron said proudly patting his son on the back. "Are mom and Aunt Shego going to make it?" the boy asked quietly "I hope so it's Christmas after all." Ron replied attempting to sound hopeful. A few minutes later the group were all seated and enjoying Christmas breakfast when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Mim wondered out loud "Go open the door and see." Kim said after first peeking through the kitchen window herself. Obediently Mim went to open the door as she was told. "Aunt Bonnie Uncle Will!" Her joyful cry was easily heard by those in the dining room. "I take it your mom is still eating breakfast." Bonnie stated laughing as she walked through the doorway.

Before anyone could close the door another car pulled into the driveway and a familiar couple got out "Aunt Monique! Uncle Wade!" Mim shouted as she ran to give the pair a hug. "Mim! I've got some new sketches to show you, let's go!" Mim's best friend Trisha Lode said as soon as she was out of the car grabbing Mim's arm to hurry her. Trisha's younger brother Fred saw this display of hyperness and merely shook his head muttering the word girls under his breath. "Fred help me carry some of these packages. Kant, Donnie you can help too." Wade said. "Yessir" Kant said saluting before grabbing some packages. _'Looks like Bonnie's going to have a son in GJ whether she wants to or not' _Wade thought trying not to laugh _'Of course Dr. Director might not want to deal with another Du though.'_ "Sis, you aren't taking enough packages, someone will have to come back." Kant said trying to get Donnie to carry a little more. Wade just shook his head and laughed as he easily added the remaining packages to the pile he was already carrying "Come on. Let's go inside."

Finally everyone was settled the children had divided themselves into their usual groups. Mim and Donnie pouring over some of Trisha's sketches as she blushed furiously under their barrage of compliments, Kant and Rori attempting to teach Fred a little self defense before he had to go back to school, and the Sakura Izzy duo curled up back to back in their favorite chair reading. Surprisingly despite the number of presents under the tree none of the children were asking if they could open anything yet.

The adults stood in the dining room looking over the children as they played in the living room. Quietly Wade asked his old friends "Kim, Ron, how are you two holding up?" Kim sighed "Worried, it's been two months; it only should've taken them two weeks, maybe three." Laying a hand on her back Monique tried to comfort her "I'm sure they're fine, those are two very tough women." "Yeah you're right, I'm just a worrier." Kim decided to change the subject "We are so lucky." Kim whispered. "Yes, we are. I'm glad Kant and Rori are teaching Fred how to defend himself. I'd hate for him to miss out on people the way I did." Wade said regret in his voice. "Yeah well I just hope Kant remembers he's nine and Fred's seven. Fred may be able to keep up mentally, heck he surpasses the older kid's a lot of the time, but he's still smaller." Bonnie said. "They'll be fine." Monique said "Besides that's the point, the kid's bullying Fred are bigger than him so it's only fair that a kid bigger than them teaches Fred to defend himself." Ron laughed "Monique I hope I never am on the wrong side of your idea of fairness."

While everyone was enjoying themselves the front door suddenly swung open "Honey I'm home!" A familiar voice called drawing the last word out so that it took two syllables. "Momma!" a pair of voice chorused as Izzy and Mim ran to give the newcomer a hug. Kim nearly collapsed in relief "I'm so glad you're okay." She said as she went to give her own greeting to the love of her life. "Shego-san and I would not have missed this day for anything." "Yori!" Ron was nearly in tears as he embraced his wife. Sakura and Rori quietly went to join the hug fest. Kant gave a rare smile as he was flipped by Fred. "I'm so sorry. Fred are you alright." "Of course, this is what you are learning to do, now do it again." '_This Christmas is turning out perfectly. Yori and Shego are back finally and Fred will learn to protect himself from those cowards at school.'_ Fred sighed and began to try again. Trisha busily flipped to a blank page in her sketch book so she could get the greeting drawn '_This'll make a great Christmas card' _

Later that night, all the children were put to bed. Kim and Shego began to talk "Kimmie I told you it'd be fine, and see here I am." "Shego, You were two months on that mission. You and Yori said it should only take three weeks tops." Kim said sitting on their bed, watching her wife pace. Shego suddenly turned to face Kim from across the room "Do you not trust me?" Hurt obvious in her face. "No!" Kim said rising to her feet "I was worried, what if something had happened beyond your control? And something did happen didn't it?" Kim continued noticing the look on Shego's face "Yori and me got captured shortly after we arrived, there was a trap and we walked right into it. Lucky us, Dr. Director had me chipped so she'd know where I was 'just in case'" Shego paused to compose herself "When it stayed in the exact same location for a day she sent an agent to find out what was going on. The agent saw us captured and busted us out before reporting." Shego grinned "I hope she promotes that one he was way too smart to be an unranked member. Yori refused to leave until we completed our mission, claimed it was 'her honor to complete the mission' or something like that. Anyway after we were free we had to look up Yori's old teacher. Finally we found him and round up some students to take back the school. It took awhile but we finally won. By the end of it all we both needed to recover and we weren't allowed to leave as it would have been an insult to our hosts." Shego looked at Kim "But we're back now, and I for one don't plan on leaving for a long, LONG time."


End file.
